The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar named Aksillo.
The new Osteospermum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Aabyhoj, Denmark, in 1996, as a naturally-occurring mutation of Osteospermum ecklonis `Cape Daisy Nairobi`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,340. The new Osteospermum was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret shape. Plants of the new Osteospermum have spoon-shaped ray florets whereas plants of the cultivar Cape Daisy Nairobi have flat, ligulate ray florets.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Aabyhoj, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.